Spring's Innocence
by Mitsuki Riaku
Summary: All Haru wanted to do was watch the Namimori fireworks with Gokudera...but cruel fate had other plans for her. GokuderaxHaru 5986. Black Cat plot with Reborn! twist.
1. A meeting

_Ahhh finally! After getting the idea like 4 months ago, I finally finished this fanfic! And it's in dedication to my new favorite (hetero) KHR pairing! (8059 is still my favorite yaoi pairing mwahaha 3) I took this episode from the manga/anime Black Cat (This is from the anime, episode 6. Watch it!) and did a little bit of editing and changed the characters to KHR ones so I am forced to say, THIS IS NOT MY PLOT OR SONG AT ALL, IT'S FROM BLACK CAT WHICH BELONGS TO KENTARO YABUKI, the characters GOKUDERA HAYATO AND MIURA HARU FROM KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO. AND YES, I DID JUST WRITE ALL OF THAT IN CAPS. This is the full episode, takes place ten years later, alternative universe. It maaaay seem a little 8059-ish in the beginning, but trust me, it's 5986. Please no flames, I suck at writing! Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I will explain it all in the end if you don't get it. Enjoy! ~Mitsuki_

The blade of shigure kintoki shone in the city lights.

"Either live in Vongola or die outside it."

Yamamoto Takeshi, holding his blade in front of his self, gave the options to the silver haired man.

"I don't like the choice you are giving me Yamamoto."

"There's no other way." He told him coldly, something rarely heard in Yamamoto's voice.

"I won't do it. I won't play kill or be killed. And I won't do it to someone I've known for 12 years, and to someone who is close to the Vongola Family."

There was a hesitation as emerald eyes stared down the honey brown ones.

"Well then, you leave me no choice."

Yamamoto sped forward and lunged to hit Gokudera. The swordsman swung his sword violently, the blade cutting nothing but thin air as Gokudera dodged his quick attacks.

"I can't-…!" Yamamoto choked as he aimed toward one of his best friends.

He swung once more, this time almost hitting Gokudera. He chased him through the Namimori Shrine, desperately trying to knock him down.

On a nearby rooftop, Hibari watched on as the two guardians fought.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Yamamoto Takeshi? Just kill the herbivore already. You should be able to hit him, so why do you refuse to kill him? Your heart is soft. You don't have the guts to kill someone who you thought you could trust. Kill him. Because if you can't, I will." Hibari drew out his tonfas, ready to attack.

"Wait a moment, Hibari."

The cloud guardian turned around to see Vongola Decimo.

"What is it that you want, Tsunayoshi?" he asked, his grey eyes annoyed. "If you get in my way, I will bite you to death."

"This is between those two. They need to end it the way they want. And you cannot interrupt them. That is the reason why I assigned Yamamoto to this mission."

"Hn? I did not know you were so heartless, Decimo. Making two old friends fight?"

Tsuna smiled sadly, his brown eyes tired.

"It's not something I can control. I need to make sure the Vongola stays safe too, and I need Gokudera to help Yamamoto now. He is the only one who can."

"And making the two herbivores fight will solve this? This…problem that Yamamoto has? You are stupider than you look, Tsuna."

A small grin appeared on the Sky's face.

"Don't worry, this will be a happy ending…"

_The city lights shone and blurred together as a pure, clear voice was heard though the night air._

"_We'll never know the times of pain."_

_A women wearing a white kimono stood on the rooftop, her hands clasped together, as if saying a calming prayer. The kimono sleeves waved in the night breeze and her short brown hair seemed to float around her._

"_Fall down_

_Fall down_

_Falls the rain_

_My life, won't be plain." _

_Her song finished, she slowly turned around. Her bright brown eyes shone and there was a small grin was on her face. She seemed to have laughed to herself._

"…?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened a bit as he noticed something strange as he looked the man up and down.

"Gokudera…Did you really throw away your Vongola ring?"

"Finally noticed, have you idiot?"

The man did not seem to look frightened. No, he looked more determined than anything.

"I won't use it again."

"The rings of the Vongola Family are used to protect it's family and the people around it. Do you realize the blood being shed? The Vongola Family is supposed to be protect these people now! You have to go on this mission!"

The storm guardian did not answer.

"You just can't ignore this. It's not that simple!"

"…Go away, baseball idiot."

"Don't ignore this!"

He gripped his katana and lunged for Gokudera, this time making contact to his shoulder.

He turned and met eyes with him, his green eyes startled that the man actually hit him. Yamamoto's eyes were cloudy and unreadable.

"_I would never…hurt any of my friends." The baseball star smiled and scratched the back of his head._

"_Idiot…do you even know what you are saying?" a younger Gokudera muttered out._

_Tsuna just laughed awkwardly along with Yamamoto._

"Yamamoto…"

The full moon revealed the rain guardian holding down the storm guardian with his knees with the sword narrowly missing his neck. Both faces were unreadable. A small smirk appeared on Gokudera's face.

"Come on, the baseball idiot I know wouldn't hurt one of his friends, would he?"

He didn't answer him. Finally, he told him,

"You will one day become an enemy of the Vongola. Vongola will deal with traitors in the Vongola way."

"Vongola, Vongola, Vongola. You keep saying that name over and over again. What does that damn name even mean to someone like you anyway?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. His brown eyes seem distressed, as he remembered…

_A young boy's chocolate brown eyes were shaking in fear. A women in a blue dress lay on the concrete, blood dripping from her forehead._

"_Mom! Mom! Come back…I don't understand it…"_

_This time, an older man with a scar on his chin looked up, the same eyes now again filled with anger and horror. His father now rest on the floor, the wood soaking up the blood pooled around him._

_His face was full of a fury that was never seen on Yamamoto's face, his face splattered with the blood of the man he killed. A pure look of shock showed as his innocent brown eyes stared at the dead man. His bloodied katana, still held in a fighting stance shook in his trembling hands as he gripped the sword until his own hands bled._

_That was the day Yamamoto Takeshi committed his first murder, to the man who killed his father._

"Behind that name…is what I gave up to help the people I love the most. For the people I care about. And to change this world…to prevent anyone else from being hurt. I told you…I will give up my own life to protect them!"

"It's time to own up to your mistakes!"

The swordsman charged at him and swung a few more times, still missing the man. His katana struck the pillar of the shrine as he missed Gokudera's head by a few inches.

"Stop this idiocy and come back!"

Yamamoto's face looked hurt as he stared at his former comrade.

"Please…come back…"

"Yamamoto…"

"Well well well…what a heartwarming make up." a scratchy voice said.

Suddenly, a swarm of bees came towards both guardians.

"Watch out!"

They both jumped out of the way as the bees exploded near where they were standing. Lighting flames shot out of the ground where it had hit.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto shouted.

"Hm, looks like I caught two Vongola."

A man wearing a white spell cloak stepped out.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growled out.

"Me? I am the captain of the White Spell division of Byakuran's family. My name is Shiki. I am here…to kill you!"

"No shit!" Gokudera spat out at the man and dodged the lightning flame from another swarm of bees.

"Dammit!"

Both guardians somehow got caught by surprise when a giant wasp grabbed them both from behind and held them hostage.

"Let go you bastard!" The storm guardian yelled, now regretting he couldn't fight. The rain guardian made several attempts to stab the wasp.

Both struggled as the wasps made their grip tighter. Yamamoto let out a gasp of pain.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera called to him. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"We'll never know the times of pain."

The wasps seemed to weaken as a calm melody rang out.

"What's happening?" Shiki cried out angrily as the wasps continued to get weaker.

Yamamoto quickly sliced the lighting wasp in half and escaped while the voice continued.

"Fall down

Fall down

Falls the rain."

"What is that voice? Where did the Storm guardian go?" Shiki screamed out in frustration as she spun around searching for Gokudera. While distracted, Yamamoto sped forward and quickly knocked out the enemy, who fell unconscious.

"Dammit Gokudera…where are you going?"


	2. The married life

The Italian ran as quickly as he could though the dark alleyway as he finally reached the city part of Namimori. The same clear voice could still be heard as he searched for it.

"Falls the rain, my life is not in vain."

He heard a step behind him and glanced back while still running. His murky green eyes widened as he saw a brown haired girl suddenly appear next to him. She held onto the last note of the song while smiling. Her white kimono flapped in the wind. She grinned and turned to face the man while running. Her pretty face lit up and her brown eyes looked at him curiously. She laughed to herself a bit.

"H-Haru…!"

"So! Any particular reason you're out here tonight? It's kinda late. Maybe you're jogging out here at night when it's not so hot out during the day!" She seemed to tease him, her cheerful voice echoing through the quiet night as she ran along side Gokudera.

"You're wrong!" he shouted out to her.

"You know, you're faster than I thought Hayato! I mean after all you do smoke so I thought you'd be out of breath! But you know, it doesn't matter how fast you are, because I'm sure I'm faster than you!"

She made a burst of speed and pulled ahead of Gokudera.

"Wanna give up?" She challenged him, looking back at Gokudera who was still jogging behind.

He gave her a slightly pissed off look, but said nothing. He then suddenly ran ahead of her, still not saying a word.

'Oh, so it's a race now, huh? Well, there's no way I'm going to lose to you! Time to buckle up and take this baby home!" She dashed ahead of him again, glancing back at him as she past him. He could see the sleeves of the white kimono float by.

"Later~!"

"Huh? Agh!" he growled.

He pulled ahead of her again and smirked, feeling like he had won. He was dead wrong as she ran up and past him again, this time laughing visibly.

"Ah!" Gokudera shouted out in pain as he hit a trash can.

"Meow~" A black cat suddenly appeared in front of the two.

"Stupid cat!" Haru scolded as she almost tripped over the stray, still sprinting.

"I'm gonna win, stupid woman!"

"Hahi! Haru is not a stupid woman!"

"But you are a slow one!"

"Idiot!"

"Hey! Get back here!"

"See ya~!"

The two struggled to beat each other, now both neck and neck.

"Ahahaha!"

The brown haired woman could not stop laughing as she ran. She looked so happy just being there.

Gokudera blushed a little as he stared at her. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. He couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself. It was a rare smile.

"Why are you so determined not to lose, stupid woman?"

"I'm not! I saw you from out the window when I was putting our kid to sleep! You were running and it looked like fun! So I joined in! I mean, I haven't spent time with you for a while! Call me crazy!" She laughed out to the man. They both ran into the night.

XxXxXxXx

"So you're back in Namimori, huh?" Haru asked him. They were back in their house, drinking some tea.

"Yeah…The Tenth wanted me to go on some sort of mission, but I refused him."

"Hahi? YOU refused Tsuna-san?" The girl looked surprised. He never refused Tsuna, the only time she could remember him saying no to him was ten years before, in the Choice battle.

"Yes. He wanted me and Yamamoto to go into some part of Italy…but…he told me to use Yamamoto as bait to lure out the enemy."

Haru stared at him shocked. "T-Tsuna-san would never put his friends in danger unnecessarily!"

"I know. That's why I refused. It's been bothering me. I think he wants to use it as a test to see it Yamamoto is okay…You know that he's been, different, since his father's death."

"That was also the day he first killed someone you know." she sighed. "I think he's been stressed out. Maybe he feels guilty for killing that man. It's probably been getting to his head." Haru looked concerned for one of her long time friends.

"I know… I'm worried about that too, but there has to be another way to help Yamamoto…I think the Sasagawa is talking the Tenth out of doing that mission and coming up with another plan to help Yamamoto."

"Yes, Kyoko-chan told me she was…I know that Tsuna-san will take care of everything though." She smiled at him.

Gokudera didn't say anything, but thought about something that was still bothering him.

"Hayato…Please be careful."

He looked up, surprised at her.

"Those people who tried to hurt you and Yamamoto-kun…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, I also think you should keep this too."

She placed the Vongola ring down on the table, the storm emblem shining in the dim light.

"You're giving it back?"

"You need to take care of yourself Hayato. I want you to return to me, to us, always, alive. So don't do anything stupid like you did tonight, okay?"

He said nothing but took the ring.

"Thanks…Hayato." She smiled at him.

"Also…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You owe me a date."

"Huh? Why?" he asked, distracted by the random request.

"Hahi! Because Hayato! You've been gone for 3 months! I miss you…" She blushed a little but continued. "Plus, there's a festival going on tomorrow night!""Oh, that?" Gokudera remembered the Namimori fireworks festival.

"Yes! And I want you to take me to that! Please?" She begged him with her puppy eyes.

"No."

"Pleeaase?"

"No!'She pouted at him, her stubborn brown eyes now pissed off.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

He rubbed his forehead.

"…Fine." He sighed, giving in to her. At least it would make her happy and he did feel bad. After all, she was his fiancée.

"Yay! I'm gonna go on my date with Hayato~!" She jumped up and down in excitement. Even though she was 24, she was still the same Haru.

"What about our kid?" He asked her.

"Oh, Yuuko? Well she is 5 year old now…but I asked Kyoko-chan to take her to the festival also along with Tsuna-san, so we'll see her there _after _our date."

"Hah, you have this all planned out, don't you."

"Yep!"

"Oh and about the fireworks…Well, you know, like always! Meet me at the Namimori Shrine at 9pm so we can see the fireworks and check out the festival later, okay?"

"Yes yes, I know."

"Alrighty then, I'm going to bed. Night!"

"Hey wait stupid woman! Aren't you going to help me take a shower?" He grinned suggestively at her.

"Hahi! No way!" she groaned at him. "Go to sleep Hayato, I'll see you in the morning."

xXxXxXxXx

"_Roses…it smells like roses…"_

Gokudera opening his eyes slowly. The evening sun glared down into his bright green eyes. He sat up and looked around. Then he saw it. There was a note stuck in the window along with a blood red rose.

"_Something's wrong."_

He got up immediately and snatched the note from the window. It couldn't be from Haru since her favorite flower was a white daffodil. He scanned the note. He felt his heart pounding as he dropped the note. The note floated to the ground and Gokudera flew out the door, slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. Spring's death, Winter's victory

"Hm…I wonder if this is too fancy for a fireworks show…Ahh who cares! It looks good on me!" Haru spun around in her white and pink sakura flower print kimono and yellow sash. She took her hair out from it's ponytail as she walked into the huge crowd..

"Siiigh…Hayato shouldn't be here in another hour. See Haru, this is what you get for being so excited and coming here an hour early! Ah, oh well. I got time to check out the festival by myself for a while!" She walked into the blur of popcorn stands, little children, and game booths.

"Hey! Haru-chan!"

"Ah! Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-san!" She waved over to them.

"Mommy!" A little girl with long brown hair and familiar green eyes hugged Haru's leg. Haru picked her up.

"Hi Yuuko! Are you having fun with Uncle Tsuna and Aunt Kyoko?"

"Yeah! We saw Yama-san, Ryo-san, and Hiba-san!"

"Did you?" she laughed at the nicknames Yuuko had gave the guardians.

Haru bent down and gave Yuuko the cotton candy she just bought.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She tugged on her kimono. "Mommy! Can you win me that?"

It was a little stuffed cat for a prize. It looked a lot like Uri, except without the red storm flames on it's ears.

"Leave it to me, Yuuko! You mom is a sharpshooter." She took the small toy gun, took aim, and knocked it down in one shot. Believe it or not, Haru had a lot of practice with guns nowadays when she practiced with Bianchi. The vender handed Haru the toy.

"Here you go!" She handed her child the little Uri like stuffed animal.

"Thank you mommy!"

For the next hour, she found herself lost in the festival with her longtime friends and her own child.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan! I have to go! I'm late for my date!"

Kyoko smiled.

"Go on, we'll take care of Yuuko." she said, holding the child's small hands.

"Mommy! Will I see you later?" the 5 year old asked, her seaweed green eyes looking up at her mother.

She ruffled Yuuko's brown hair and smiled.

"Of course! I have to go with your dad though, we are going to see the fireworks and the festival too, okay?" she smiled slyly.

"Sure!" The innocent child smiled and ran off with Kyoko and Tsuna.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hahi!…Haru knew Hayato would be late!" Haru sat down on the steps of the shrine, playing with the silver engagement ring Gokudera had given her 3 years ago.

"I'd wish he'd hurry up! I want to go on that date already!"

There was a echoing footstep behind her.

"Hm?"

She spun around when she heard the footstep.

"Uh…hello? Who are you?" She friendly asked the stranger and smiled at the person who was now walking towards her.

"Ah!" she heard a rip as the sleeve of her kimono ripped in half.

"Hahi! You ruined my best kimono! Is that some kind of invisible sword?" she questioned him again, now slightly mad that her kimono was cut.

".…!"

The blade now struck through her shoulder, the wound deep.

Haru immediately knew why he had came after her. He was an assassin who came to kill her and Gokudera.

The blade sliced the defenseless woman's cheek, a cut appearing as blood trickled down her face.

"Y-you know…we all deserve to be free…Hayato should live the rest of his life how he wants!"

"No…Stop it…let him go! He doesn't-!" She held onto her wound, panting.

The man shot out his sword. It pierced though the side of her stomach as she narrowly missed death. She collapsed on the ground. The pain too much for her to stand back up, her kimono soaked in blood. A child's familiar laughter caught her attention. Then there was more tiny footsteps as she quickly shot her head up. It was two young kids along with her own child, Yuuko who was holding the Uri stuffed toy to her chest. They ran towards her, their laughter carefree and unknown to the danger ahead of them.

"_No! Please…please Kami-sama, please…!"_

The man turned on his heels and slowly walked over to the children's direction.

"No stop! Please don't hurt them, they're just kids!" She cried out desperately to him.

The children stood there, curious to see who the man was.

"_It's no use…I-I can't move…if I can just reach the gun..…just reach it-!" _

She used all her willpower to stretch out to the gun that had lay on the concrete. It was the gun that had fell out of her kimono.

"_I-…I have to reach it!"_

The children stood there in a paralyzed fear, tears swelling in their eyes.

"M-momma…Mommy…"

She could hear Yuuko sobbing for her.

Suddenly, a bullet shot rang out and hit the man in the leg as he collapsed, a gasp of pain coming out from him.

"Kids! Yuuko! Run, now!"

Wailing, they all dashed away, Yuuko still crying for Haru.

"You underestimated me. You shouldn't."

She still lay on the ground, her arms were shaking and barely able to hold up the gun pointed at the man.

"I'm part of the Vongola family for a reason. I can handle myself."

Her brown eyes opened in shock as she watched in horror as the man got up.

"_H-he's on his feet? But how? I shot him in the leg! I saw him go down!"_

She shot the gun again, now aiming to his heart. The man, in one swipe, cut the bullet in half. It fell to the ground.

"_No…!"_

The sword went through her chest, like a needle through a cloth. Her eyes widen with surprise, pain and defeat as the blood spewed out of her…

_To the right hand man of Vongola Decimo…Tonight I will get my revenge on Vongola and on you…The mafia is no place for a woman…so I will put her out of her misery. This is pay for what your father did to my own wife years ago. A life for a life. The son inherits his father's sins, unfortunately for your fiancée. _

"Daddy! Over here! It's Mommy! She got hurt! You have to save her Daddy!" Yuuko pulled her dad along.

The man smirked as the storm guardian turned the corner of the shrine gate.

"Mommy?" Yuuko squeaked.

"…!"

"I've been waiting for you….Gokudera Hayato…"

He couldn't believe it. He _refused _to believe it.

Miura Haru lay broken on the shrine pathway. There was blood everywhere, clearly seen staining her white kimono. Her hair covered her face, and her silver ring glinted in the moonlight. There was no smile, no expression on her face.

And anger boiled. Anger that actually felt painful as Gokudera put all that he was into one fist and punched the man. The man flew a few feet, and landed face down with blood on his face, his head cracked as he hit the shrine pillar. Gokudera storm flame ignited out of his ring as he ran over to the man and kneeled on him and began to violently punch him over and over and over again until his own hands bled, mixing with the other's blood. His storm flames burned the man's face from it's degeneration properties and the man lay motionless on the ground. Yet, Gokudera continued to hit him with everything he has. Blood splattered on to his face.

"H-Hayato…stop…it…"

Gokudera spun around and stared in shock. He couldn't believe it. Getting up in disbelief, he walked over to her body. Kneeling, he held her in his arms.

"H-Hayato…"

"Try not to speak too much like you always do, stupid woman." He said, his voice shaking a bit.

"What happened…to the kids…and Yuuko…?"

"They're fine! Don't worry…"

She gazed up at him sadly and smiled.

"I guess…I really screwed this up…like always."

"I told you please! Don't talk…!"

She smiled again, now with a far away look in her eyes. She looked to his hand and held it.

"You brought it with you…like I said…" The Vongola storm ring glared in the light, right next to his silver engagement ring on his finger.

"Don't ever…let go of it again…You know how to use it…and it knows you…" her grip on his hands tightened. She tried to stop her crying, but a whimper came out.

"Stop it! This isn't goodbye so don't act like it is!" He choked back a sob, now holding her closer to his self, his emerald eyes determined not to lose her. He believed if he held on to her with all his life, she would live. Like she always is. She would always be there for him.

"Hayato…."

Her bright brown eyes shone in the moonlight, with some of her hair in her face, and her face looked sad. But still, somehow, a smile graced her cherry lips. A tear rolled down her cheek and filled her eyes. He could feel the warm, wet tear hit his hand. The fireworks exploded behind him as it illuminated the night sky and Haru's face.

"I just wanted to go on that date. To see the fireworks with you…" She paused and seemed to chose her words.

"I just wanted to be with you…That's all."

The rainbow of fireworks went on behind them, as the whistle and pop of the explosions in the sky continues to get louder.

Her grip on Gokudera's pale hand got weaker and he felt the life slipping away from her.

"…No…No…"

Her cheery face smiled one last time as she whispered out,

"…The fireworks…are so beautiful…"

The last tear ran down her face as her hand went limp and fell from his hand.

"…Haru…I'm so sorry…"

He felt nothing, nothing at all. It was a calm numbness. It felt like a cold winter's breeze went through him. Then he felt something. He felt his heart drop and shatter into a million little shards. He himself was scattering into pieces. He couldn't breath and his whole body shook violently as Haru lay lifeless.

Suddenly, he had a realization.

He was nothing, nothing without her. She was always there, always welcoming him home with a smile on her face. She was always there.

Now she was gone forever.

_The spring…always comes after a long cold winter…remember that Hayato. No matter how hard it may seem, something good will always come at the end of it all. So, just smile and go through it. Because in the end, it'll be worth it. I promise. _


	4. The end, ft the KHReborn! cast

_Hi~! Thanks for reading my fanfic! 3 This is just an explanation(kinda) to the story if you got confused. You don't have to read it if you don't want~ thanks! ^^_

Mitsuki: I'm done! ^O^ Yay! I hope you all liked it!

Haru: Hahi! I thought it was supposed it to a happy ending!

Mitsuki: I know, I'm sorry! I was in one of those "hey angst!" moods. ^^"

Gokudera: =_="" I can't believe you killed Haru.

Mitsuki: Sorry! Sorry! ^^"" *is not really sorry* And hey, don't worry, there are a lot of other happy ending 5986 fanfics out there too ! Anyways, you two go away, I need to explain this to the confused audience. What happened was that Tsuna had sent Yamamoto on a mission with Gokudera and Gokudera was supposed to use Yamamoto as bait! TT_TT (Bait, as in use him to distract the enemy in a fight, so basically, use Yamamoto getting killed as a distraction, it's dangerous, yeah you guys get it. :))

Gokudera: Gasp. *sarcasm*

Mitsuki: Shut up! Anyways, Gokudera refused to use him as bait (YAY 8059~) and so Yamamoto got pissed at Gokudera (cause his father had been killed recently) and he felt the need to go and finish the mission to protect the people he loved so nothing like his father's death would happen again! (kind of like Yamamoto feels the need to complete all the missions to repay for him killing someone. (oh noes poor Yamamoto TT_TT)

Yamamoto: H-hey, why are you making me so angst-y? ^^"" and what even happened to me after the first chapter?

Tsuna: And me too!

Hibari: I don't really even care, but what the hell happened to me?

Mitsuki: Okay fine fine…let's say Tsuna helped Yamamoto with his er…problem…and yeah yeah they had a happy ending too! And Hibari…hm…well, you just went off where ever you always go. (hm…maybe to go find Dino(d18 COUGH) or Mukuro(COUGH) or even Tsuna(COUGH COUGH)…or go hook up with Chrome for all you HibarixChrome fans...)

Hibari: *Killer aura* I'm going to bite you to death…*kills*

Mitsuki: ITAI ITAI ITAI! t-that hurt...

Mitsuki: E-er…^^"" a-anyway, yeah it was a happy ending!

Haru: Not for me! Why did you make Haru die?

Mitsuki: It was necessary for the plot line, just like in Black Cat how they killed Saya! *sniff sniff*

Gokudera: =_=""

Haru: 0_o""

Yamamoto: ^_^""

Mitsuki: ANYWAYS! The man who killed Haru was a rival mafia member, who's wife had been killed by Goku-kun's father and wanted revenge, thus why he said, "a life for a life"

Gokudera: You're calling me Goku-kun now? *pissed off*

Mitsuki: *ignores* and that's why he was attacking/killed Haru! :D oh and the white spell member who attacked Goku-kun and Yama-kun, you know, Shiki? Yeah she(I KNOW it was a she!) was one of the few surviving white spell members from Byakuran's family who wanted to kill them for revenge on the Vongola for killing Byakuran.

Yamamoto: But that doesn't make any sense.

Mitsuki: YES IT DOES! D Oh and Yuuko, you know, Haru and Goku-kun's child? Yes, she was their 5 year old child. I couldn't decide what to name her so I just used Yuuko, though I was debating using Yuuki(I know, stereotypical name) because it meant, "Snow" (and you know…Haru means Spring, Yuuki means snow, so it's like they're opposites but they're related and…yeah, you get it. Readers: NO WE DON'T.)

Mitsuki: *ignores readers* Oh, also you should watch that episode of Black Cat, heck, you should watch the whole anime! :D and read the manga~ about the song Haru sang…I would say to look it up on you tube, it's a really pretty song. Look up, "Konoyo No Uta Black Cat English version" also hear the Japanese version, but I thought the English dubbed song fit better. ^^

Gokudera: Oh yeah, what the hell happened to me after I read that note?

Mitsuki: oh yeah, if you're wondering where the hell Goku-kun was, he was running to find Haru. Yuuko found him and brought him to Haru. *mumbles* Stupid Bakadera…you should have been faster!

Gokudera: YOU'RE THE FUCKING WRITER! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! D

Mitsuki: *ignores* Hmmm what else to explain…Oh yeah, the Namimori Shrine, where Haru died, was in one of the earlier KHR episodes when they go to see the fireworks. And Haru's name means spring, hence the name of the title and summary, see because her name is spring, and winter is like death and, yeah, it doesn't make that much sense to me either.

Gokudera: They get it, they're not brain dead…like some people.

Mitsuki: -_- *ignores Gokudera* So yeah. Anyways, hope that clears things up, and thanks for reading! Sorry it was so goddamn confusing and bad!

Gokudera: Amen to that!

Mitsuki: Goku-kun is so mean…I should kill him off in my next 8059 fanfic…_

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru: 0_o"""

Gokudera: Oh dear god…

Mitsuki: *ignores again* Well, that's it for now! Thanks again! *bows deeply* Bye bye~!

**Black Cat episode 6 Part 1(where basically this whole fanfic is from): **

Part 1: .com/watch?v=4FYdQAid-vo

Part 2: .com/watch?v=LlHdhIlSI4Q&feature=related

Part 3: .com/watch?v=iiOAxv1aQhg&feature=related

**The song Haru sang(the sing a song unto the world, rising high the clouds unfurl fall down fall down falls the rain one):**

ENGLISH VERSION THAT I USED:

.com/watch?v=zOc7n-Pd2w

THE JAPANESE VERSION WHICH SOUNDS BETTER:

.com/watch?v=WZAZRVP7dLc


End file.
